1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water evaporating air conditioning systems, heat recuperating ventilation systems and indirect heating systems that utilize air to air heat exchangers.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The concept of using evaporative cooler type air conditioning systems, recuperative ventilating systems, and heating systems to provide efficient methods of selectively heating or cooling air for the purpose of heating or cooling homes, apartments, industrial buildings, commercial buildings, house trailers, and other enclosures is old and well established in the art.
An improved system is disclosed and claimed in my previously filed application which issued on Dec. 22, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,943, entitled "EVAPORATIVE COOLER INCLUDING AN AIR-TO-AIR COUNTER-FLOW HEAT EXCHANGER WITH A REVERSE TEMPERATURE PROFILE". In this patent, an improved evaporative cooler is disclosed. However, even this system is not adapted to provide the maximum efficiency for the use as a heating system or for the use as a recuperative ventilation system.
Therefore, a long felt need has existed and continues to exist for an improved air conditioning and ventilating system capable of efficiently heating or cooling air to be supplied to the interior of an enclosed space while minimizing the heating and cooling losses normally associated with ventilation systems.